


Our Outer Wrappings

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond has a Walk-In Closet, Clothing, Dismayed Bond, Established Relationship, M/M, No Alec in this Story, Q has Disgusting Knitwear, Snarky Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: "I know why you do it."Bond leaned against the doorframe to the walk-in closet - a room larger than Q's bedroom in his old flat - and watched Q as he pondered and discarded half a dozen pieces of hideous knitwear before making his final choice.What do our clothing choices - our outer wrappings - say about us?





	Our Outer Wrappings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



> For Boffin, who appreciates a gentleman's sartorial proclivities as much as I do.

 

"I know why you do it."

Bond leaned against the doorframe to the walk-in closet - a room larger than Q's bedroom in his old flat - and watched Q as he pondered and discarded half a dozen pieces of hideous knitwear before making his final choice. Bond winced. It would clash terribly with the green plaid trousers he was already wearing, and cover up the only item of apparel that pleased Bond - a tailored fit shirt that skimmed Q's skinny frame without clinging to him like a second skin.

"Oh do enlighten me, 007," Q snarked, flipping through his rack of ties. He was unhappy to be called to this meeting to begin with. Bond's pearls of wisdom he could do without.

"You're afraid to blend in. If you didn't wear all this outlandish gear you'd be just another forgettable geek. Why is it so difficult to find something more becoming of a department head of MI6?"

Q scowled and shoved the sweater back into the pile, defiantly extracting an even more gaudy example and letting it fall over his head, thin arms waving frantically until his long-fingered hands popped free.

"Toddler!" Bond muttered.

"Wanker!" Q began scanning the floor irritably. "Shoes? Where did you move them to now?"

Bond sighed and pointed at the low drawers that held shoe racks. Q had a lot of shoes, maybe half of which Bond liked, but his habit of leaving them haphazardly in the middle of the floor was starting to drive the neat agent slightly crazy.

"You know, when I asked you to move in, I didn't appreciate quite how much of my closet I would have to give up for your eccentric wardrobe. You have more space than Alec, and he's been here years."

Q snorted. "Alec doesn't actually live here, he just likes you to think he does. No reasonable human could survive with so little closet space. There is probably a whole apartment somewhere in the city just for his suits."

Bond wouldn't be surprised, but no, Alec was just used to moving on regularly. He kept what he needed and didn't hoard. He surveyed Alec's tiny corner and his own obsessively neat racks and shelves, that now seemed overstuffed. He moved a few hangers around, trying to put some space between the jackets so they wouldn't crease.

Q smirked. "I could equally say I know why you do it too. You are afraid you might never stand out." He waved a hand at the pristine tailoring. None of it could be considered bland - it was all beautifully made and of the highest quality - but it wasn't designed to scream 'look at me'. "For a man who is supposed to blend in, you can't resist drawing attention with your actions. Afraid you'll be a ghost forever?"

"Snarky little shite," Bond muttered as Q pushed past him and snatched up the car keys from the bedside table. "Oh no you don't... If I must suffer that jumper, I get to drive. At least watching the road will be a distraction."


End file.
